


Coffee ( Emmy Rossum x Gerard Butler )

by Nehemia Graves (NehemiaGraves)



Series: Emmy x Gerard Oneshots [1]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NehemiaGraves/pseuds/Nehemia%20Graves
Summary: Gerard wakes from an all-too familiar dream. He confides in Emmy to listen.
Relationships: Gerard Butler/Emmy Rossum
Series: Emmy x Gerard Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Coffee ( Emmy Rossum x Gerard Butler )

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for choosing my story to read. This is a oneshot written about Gerard Butler and Emmy Rossum while filming the 2004 Phantom of the Opera film. I would just like to make something clear before you read.
> 
> 1\. I am well aware that by the time of filming the 2004 movie, Emmy Rossum was 16-17 and still taking high school classes. This is an AU (obviously), where she was already 18 and out of high school while filming.
> 
> 2\. Obviously, this work is about real actors playing fictional characters.
> 
> 3\. Gerard and Emmy's relationship and personalities in this story are heavily based off of what I've seen so far of their relationship and personalities in their interviews. He seems to be supportive and care for her, and she does the same for him.

"Pitiful creature of darkness," Christine stepped into the murky sewer waters, getting her pristine white dress wet. "What kind of life have you known?" She inched her way closer to the Phantom, pure pity in her beautiful eyes. "God give me courage to show you, you are not alone..." She lay her hands on the Phantom's chest and raised up on her tiptoes ever so slightly, to kiss him.

And he kissed back, fighting the urge to wrap his arms around her waist and lift her up to steal her away. Steal her away from this cruel world. Make her his and only his. But he kissed back.

It was a long kiss, yet her sweet and soft lips pressed against his thin chapped ones made it feel less than one moment. She finally pulled away, and his eyes opened seconds after.

And he broke down, tears welling up uncontrollably, breaking eye contact with her to look down pathetically. He was defeated. She only kissed him for Raoul's safety, and he knew that.

He limped away, barely able to hold himself up due to the clenching and shattering of his heart deep within his chest. He had always loved too hard. And now he was paying the price for it. "Go. Go now, don't let them find you!" He looked back at Christine and Raoul, who was tied to the gates.

Gerard shot up, waking in a cold sweat. He sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead with his arm. He lay back down slowly, attempting to figure out what exactly that just was.

Apparently they had been working too hard and too long, and he couldn't even get away from the role he played in his dreams.

He tossed and turned after attempting to close his eyes, and couldn't go back to sleep, for he was still wide awake. He eyed his phone, plugged up and charging on the nightstand beside his bed. He sat up and dialed a number, pressing the phone to his ear and waiting in anticipation.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello?" A drowsy voice answered. "Who's calling?"

He laughed softly. "Hey, Emmy. It's me, Gerard."

"Oh, what are you doing up this early? Is everything okay?" She asked, her voice concerned.

She was concerned... for him. She was always so sweet.

He smiled. "Yes, yes, I think everything is fine. I just couldn't get to sleep, and I was wondering if you were having the same issue."

She huffed a bit, and his smile left his lips when he heard this. "No, I was sleeping like a baby, as a matter of fact. I got up earlier than you today, and was looking forward to a good night's rest before our break day tomorrow." She complained.

Gerard laughed once more. "Oh, excuse me! I just..." He bit his lip.

"You just...?"

"I just dreamt about you. That's all." He could feel the heat slowly creep up to his face. What was this feeling deep within his chest and stomach?

Emmy gasped quietly, yet he still heard. She sat up. "I um..." Her face was hot. "What was it, what was it you dreamt about?"

"Oh, I don't know. Just a regular dream and it had you in it."

"Gerard you're lying!" Emmy laughed. "Come to my hotel room and talk to me about it!"

Gerard made his way down the hallway of the hotel, being careful to remain as silent as he could. He knocked on Emmy's door gently yet firmly.

She pulled the door open. She was always so beautiful; even with a messy bed head and dark circles under her doe eyes. "Come in, my good sir!"

"Shh, keep your voice down!" Gerard laughed and stepped inside.

Emmy closed and locked the door behind the two. She looked up to Gerard, he seemed to tower over her even more when she wasn't in her heels. She noticed this, and hid her small frustration. "Well, what was your dream about?"

"You're not going to welcome me to a seat?" He teased.

She threw her head back in frustration and lightly pushed on his chest, knocking him against the wall just barely. "Oh please, we have our break day tomorrow and I would like to be well rested!"

He chuckled. "Okay, alright..." He approached her obviously slept-in bed, and sat himself down slowly. She sat beside him. "You were in it."

"Duh." Emmy laughed and nuzzled his shoulder.

Gerard's face softened as he noticed this adorable gesture. "I dreamt about the final lair scene."

Emmy looked up into his vibrant blue-green eyes. "The... final lair scene? We haven't even begun to shoot that part yet."

"I know, I know, Em. I just, I dreamt about it and I don't know why."

She looked down and shuffled a bit closer to him. "Well, which part was in your dream?"

Gerard examined her body language. She knew exactly which part. He drew his breath in carefully as he felt her lay her head on his shoulder.

He never said a word. Emmy's lower lip quivered slightly from her nerves before she caressed his cheek with her thumb. His eyes closed. And she leaned in and kissed him.

He kissed back. Gently. She pulled away from his lips, and left scattered pecks along his cheek and jaw. He leaned his head back in pleasure, but pushed her away from him, holding her face in his hands when she got too close to his neck.

He smiled down at her and he kissed her nose. "Coffee?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all very much for reading! This may be the start of many Gerard x Emmy one shots. Be on the lookout!


End file.
